


Aftermath

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Futa, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Kate and Gwen go for a cup of coffee





	Aftermath

Kate took a sip of coffee, the mug was almost empty, she could taste the grains of coffee that sunk to the bottom. Kate turned her head to look at her phone, it displayed a text from Gwen which read, "Sorry, had to visit my doctor and it took forever, on my way." Kate knew Gwen for years and this was nothing like her. First of all, Kate was never late, the girl was a living, breathing, atomic clock. Secondly, the doctor? She was as healthy as a mere as far as Kate knew. Kate signaled the waiter for another cup of coffee.  
  
Just as Kate's coffee arrived so did Gwen, the girl looked her regular self: jet black long, flowing hair, framing a pair of deep blue eyes and a delicate mouth. Kate loved, and even envied, Gwen's athletic body. The girl was fit, and her skin was a pale gold complexion to it. She always had a great fashion taste and this day was no different, her pink dress clang to her curves and supported her ample breasts, displaying the orbs for all to see. But one thing was different, her usually flat tummy was now huge, as if Kate became nine months pregnant overnight, Kate wondered how Gwen can even stand up let alone walk with such a strange addition to her body.  
  
"Are you pregnant or did you bite off more than you could chew?" Kate shot at Gwen as she positioned herself on the chair.  
  
"Is both an option?" Gwen asked. A waiter came to them and placed a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice on the table, "Compliment of the house, would you like to order?"  
  
"I'll have what she's having, thank you." Gwen pointed at Kate's cup, the waiter nodded and left to place the order.  
  
"So?" Kate wondered and pointed towards Gwen's inflated belly, "what the fuck?"  
  
Taking a big gulp of orange Gwen smiled and whispered a single word, "Naomi." As the words left her mouth, Kate's eyes opened wide as she ogled the massive orb that was Gwen's belly.  
  
"Are you for real girl?" Kate almost shouted.  
  
Gwen patted her belly and ripples moved along its surface, "As real as it gets."  
  
"When?" Kate demanded to know.  
  
"Last night, you know she wanted me since forever, right?" Kate nodded in agreement, "well... last night I said yes"  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to have sex with a futanari, what changed your mind?" Kate inquired.  
  
"Yesterday morning I had the worst sex ever, Kate, with Terry. Not only was her tiny, he was a jerk, he only cared about himself, it was like a lightning round, a 30 second blowjob and he was out of the game, left me wet and wanting."  
  
"You should have talked to me Gwen," Kate said, "I could have told you he was not right for you."  
  
"Anyways, after that I decided it was enough, I needed a futa, and I knew Naomi was into me, so I gave her a call."  
  
"And? Don't keep me waiting, how was it?" Kate wondered, she never had a futa in her own bed and was curious.  
  
"Let me tell you Kate, had I known Naomi was such an amazing fuck I would have jumped her the moment I first saw her." Gwen declared.  
  
Kate only heard obscure, second hand stories about futa sex, she knew futanaris and met quite a few of them throughout her day, but she never actually met someone who fucked a futa, until now. Her head was flooded with questions, she wanted to ask them all but had no clue where to start.   
  
Gwen noticed and reacted in a graceful fashion. She placed her hand on her extruding gut. "You have the same look on your face that my doctor had this morning. Kate, we've known each other for years, I trust you have a million questions and I'll answer each and every one of them. Don't feel embarrassed to ask, just pick one question and the rest will flow naturally."  
  
Kate took a deep breath, it seemed Gwen's words helped set her mind straight, "What's inside?" she pointed at Gwen's belly.  
  
"My womb is filled with Naomi's cum, according to the doctor's estimates about 2 gallons of it."  
  
"2 fucking gallons? Are you serious?" Kate marveled.  
  
"There was more, my body expelled most of it over time. Turns out a girl like me has no need for the amounts Naomi's baby factories produce."  
  
"Amazing, wonder who does need such massive amounts... Ok, ok, start from the top, where did you meet?" Kate felt like she needed to start at the beginning for this story to make sense in her head.  
  
"My place, I invited her over for a movie, it was about 10 :30," Gwen said.  
  
"Man, Terry was such a quick fuck?"  
  
"He lasted about 10 minutes from entering my house to exploding..." Gwen explained, "anyways, 10:30 sharp, Naomi knocked, and I invited her in. She brought a huge cup of buttered popcorn and a bottle of Feigling."  
  
"Well, the futa has been craving you for ages, no wonder she knew what you liked." Kate teased.  
  
"We set down and watched Top Gun, this is where you tease me..." Gwen said, as if directing Kate's next reaction.  
  
"Are you sure Naomi wasn't stalking you all those years?" Kate shot back at her.  
  
"I picked the movie, so chill..." Gwen went on, "midway through the movie we finished the Feigling and I think I now know what it's called liquid courage. I noticed Naomi's pants starting to bulge out."  
  
"But you knew she was a futanari, didn't you? Everyone knows." Kate asked.  
  
"Of course I knew Naomi was a futa, I just didn't know how much of a futa she was..." Kate looked at Gwen expecting an explanation. "The bulge was massive Kate, I could hear the fabric straining, literally."  
  
Hearing this, Kate's mouth gaped open, but Gwen went on, "I pointed to her crouch and asked her if It's because of me, you can guess what she said."  
  
"Looking at you now," Kate said, "I have no trouble guessing it was a yes."  
  
"Right, so I kissed her," Gwen proclaimed.  
  
"I know you too well Gwen, you don't have the guts to take the initiative, Naomi kissed you!"  
  
"You do know me too well Kate, she did... Next she asked if I wanted to see her naked."  
  
"And you said no?" Kate wondered.  
  
"Right, and we each went home alone." Gwen said in a sarcastic voice, "what do you think silly Kate? Of course I said yes, and she undressed. I don't have to tell you all futanari have sexy frames and big breasts, right?" Kate nodded.  
  
"When she removed her pants I saw her cock, it was the biggest I ever saw Kate, it was fully erect and reached from her crouch to the top of her breasts, and my god was it thick." Gwen said, Kate could swear she heard a squelching sound but gave it no thought.  
  
"She was really waiting for you, ha?" Kate asked.  
  
"Her balls where smooth and hairless, they nearly reached her knees. She said she hadn't cum in about 3 days, so I was in for a trea-." Gwen was cut as Kate broke out and pointed at Gwen's belly, "This is three days?"  
  
"Chill Kate, this isn't three days, most of her load left my body. Can I continue?" Gwen asked, and Kate calmed down and nodded yes. "She asked me if I wanted to touch and you know me, I said yes. I never touched a cock like hers, and I don't mean size wise but its texture, it was silky smooth and soft yet harder than stone."  
  
"You went down on her?" Kate wondered.  
  
"I wanted to, but she was so thick Kate, I couldn't open my mouth wide enough. Fuck, some of the veins on her cock where thicker than most guys' dicks!"  
  
"So, what did you do? Don't keep me at the edge of my sit Gwen."  
  
"The only thing I could, I licked and kissed and played along her pole. Even though she was moaning and cooperating I knew she needed more. So, I did the only thing I could think of... I played around with her balls until I reached behind them and fingered her pussy, hoping for the best."  
  
"What did they feel like Gwen? her balls I mean."  
  
"They were super hard," Gwen reminisced, "you could tell they were full of huge amounts of cum, almost bursting out from the overload. I couldn't even feel her balls inside the sack, just cum."  
  
The waiter returned with Gwen's coffee, she thanked him and took a large sip while patting her midsection. "Amazing coffee they have here, great choice Kate," Gwen complimented and placed her cup onto the table.  
  
"Fuck the coffee Gwen! What happened next?" Kate demanded to know.  
  
"What do you think happened, Kate? Naomi came."  
  
"How was it?" Kate wondered.  
  
"You should ask the white wall in my house," Gwen answered.  
  
"Wait, I thought you had your house painted shades of blue."  
  
"I thought so too, until Naomi literally covered a wall with her cum" Gwen said in a calm voice, "she was coming so hard I was sure she'll break through my wall, and it went on forever."  
  
Silence fell on the girls, both trying to comprehend the words that left Gwen's mouth...  
  
After a long while the silence was disturbed by the waiter who wondered if all was well, Gwen smiled at him and took a deep gulp of orange juice. "Well, want me to keep going?" Gwen wondered.  
  
"Fuck yea, I want to know how you got this big." Kate assured her.  
  
"That's easy," Gwen explained, "after I saw Naomi paint the wall pearly white I knew what was going to happen next. You know the feeling Kate? When you know that the game is over, like Shakespeare said: "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players." I was just a player in a much bigger scene that was going to take place in my house."  
  
"I think I know what you mean Gwen." Kate smiled.  
  
"I ripped my dress off and laid my back on the floor, spreading my legs as wide as I could, I don't think I was ever so wet down there before."  
  
"Did she take you on the floor?" Kate marveled, she heard another squelch but dismissed it.  
  
"God, Kate, yes! It was amazing," Gwen explained, "I had no Idea a human can do something like this to another human, I could feel the heat of her pole against my lips as she started pushing into me, lucky I was so wet, she didn't really hurt me, what little pain I experienced disappeared as my orgasm took over."  
  
"Shame, so I guess this is it, the orgasm overwhelmed you and you woke up with this huge thing?" Kate guessed as she finished her coffee.  
  
"No Kate, I remember everything, it was a mind shattering orgasm, but for some reason I was extremely lucid all the way through it, all seven hours of it. I only stopped when she left my body."  
  
Kate was shocked, "Are you for real Gwen? You came for so long? How was it?"  
  
"I can't really put it into words, but that night I felt like Naomi touched me in places no one ever touched," Gwen lowered her voice to a whisper, "she took my womb Kate."  
  
"Dear god, she fucked you really hard, didn't she?" Kate asked.  
  
"No, she was super gentle, I never experienced something like that," Gwen explained, "it was as if my womb wanted her cock to come inside. My body was inviting her cock in."  
  
Gwen also finished her cup, "At some point she came inside me, I could feel each blast make its way up her shaft, stanching her cock and subsequently my pussy, as it crushed against the back of my womb..." Gwen took a deep breath before going on, "according to my doctor, Naomi left over 6 gallons of cum in me before leaving my body and unloading the rest on the wall. I can't forget how I felt her cock leave my pussy gaping for a moment before her cum was expelled from my overstretched womb, she literally filled me to the brim."  
  
"I can't believe it Gwen," Kate proclaimed, "did she hurt you?"  
  
"No, not at all, it was amazing, I never had so much fun." Gwen calmed her down.  
  
"So, what's the bill?" Kate shouted at the waiter, he went off to print the tab.  
  
Gwen didn't notice Kate was talking to the waiter and answered Kate's question, "The wall will cost me about a hundred bucks to fix but that's the least of my worries, thing is Naomi knocked me up good," Kate looked shocked at what Gwen said, "that's why I was late, I wanted the doctor to check me out."  
  
"And what did he say?" Kate wondered, she was distressed.  
  
"My belly will go back to normal by tomorrow night, but I'll be pregnant for a very long time..."  
  
"How long Gwen?"  
  
"You know Futanari are super fertile right?" Kate nodded yes, "I'm currying triplets right now, doctor said I was lucky to take birth control-"  
  
"Her sperm bypassed your pills? Amazing" Kate interrupted her.  
  
"He said if I wasn't on the pill I'd be having eight or more babies, but with the pills in my system it will be a gradual increase in pregnancies,"  
  
"Gradual increase? What the fuck?" Kate raised her voice just as the waiter arrived with the bill.  
  
"Won't you pay my part Kate?" Gwen asked, "I'm gonna need this money, the doctor believes I'll be giving birth to at least 40 babies over the next 4 years, Naomi didn't just inseminate the egg in my womb but also flooded my ovaries. Every egg that's going to mature will have billions of sperm cells waiting for it. That's going to take a few years to drain."  
  
"Wow, I Didn't think having sex with a futanari will have such long lasting effects." Kate said as she paid the bill and started to get up, "If there's anything I can do for you just let me know Gwen, I'm here for you."  
  
"Actually, there's one thing you can do for me right now Kate," Gwen handed her the keys to the car, "please go fetch my rain coat, I'm gonna need something to cover myself as I leave."  
  
Kate started to ask why when she noticed Gwen's crouch and understood what the squelching sound she heard was. It was Gwen's body ejecting Naomi's excessive cum out, and over the time the girls talked the lover part of Gwen's dress was soaked with cum. Kate wasted no time and brought the coat, she accompanied Gwen to her car.  
  
Just before Gwen took off Kate had to ask, "Was it worth it Gwen? Should I try too?"  
  
Gwen thought for a moment and her body expelled more cum. "It was the best night of my life, I regret nothing. This," she petted her belly, "is totally worth it, you should really try having sex with a futa Kate, bye." And with that Gwen took off, leaving Kate on the sidewalk to think for herself.


End file.
